Americans love their animals. Now more than ever have dogs in particular, been integrated into the human social environment. No longer do dogs remain at home when their owners venture out. Dogs are common place in stores, bars, restaurants, outdoor cafes, dog parks, and the like. People take man's best friend almost everywhere they go now days. However, there is still a need to constrain their pets when going into an area that does not allow dogs. Generally, pet owners loop their pet's leashes around a post, bike rack, tree or any handy stationary anchor. Unfortunately, many dogs do not fair well when their owner's depart. Their anxieties rise and they pace, twist, spin and push the extent of their leashes. As the animal goes through their physical gyrations, they tangle and shorten their leashes leaving the animal tightly bound, and often defenseless.
Caged dog runs solve this problem as well as overhead run lines but both of these require space and time to erect. This is not practical unless provided by the establishment the pet's owner frequents. Henceforth, an improved method of temporarily constraining a dog such that their leash or lead does not tangle would fulfill a long felt need for pet owners. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.